openflfandomcom-20200213-history
OpenFL Wikia
Welcome to the OpenFL Wikia This is an (eventual) abundant resource of information regarding OpenFL and how to create video games. Creating OpenFL games (whether 2D or 3D) is easy to learn, and there are many things we wish to provide you regarding platform-specific development, and then - what OpenFL is good at - platform-independent code which allows you to develop from a single code-base. If you have not yet learned Haxe, you should check it out and then move onto these tutorials, as Haxe is the programming language OpenFL uses to do its magic. Categories Contributions There are some rules about contributing, particularly in the Tutorials category. Firstly, the tutorials are not meant to be overwhelming, they are meant specifically for OpenFL-specific tutorials. They are also called tutorials, which means one thing: '''Do not submit code that does not conform to tutorial rules (listed below). '''Tutorial writing-rules are as follows: # When writing code, only include code that is relevant to the subject matter. # All tutorials must have an introduction. # A tutorial may optionally have hints and tips, with relevant links. Please format these appropriately (see existing tutorials for reference). # Example code may not include code purely for bragging ("this is how I would do it"-style is not appropriate, the "Make your life easier" category is there for a reason). # Throughout your tutorial, any single and multi-line code should be formatted under its own paragraph using the Pre-formatted option in the Wikia's editor. # We recommend that you build up the code you represent, and place final code at the bottom of the page. # You may optionally include trivia, external (relevant) resources and summary. Other categories are less strict, such as "Make your life easier". However, when submitting tutorials under your own name, dedicate a single page under your name with your own tutorials on how you would do something and once done, you can include your name with a link to your page in the category above. With the exception of the above rule, editing of this page is disallowed. Bragging The "Make your life easier" (MYLE) category is designed purely for bragging, with the exception of not going over-the-top. General Wikia Terms of Service applies, and in addition, be sure to be clean (no inappropriate language), keep consistent with your own structure, and don't brag about other people's work other than yourself. In no way are you allowed to advertise your MYLE's in any other category BUT Make your life easier. If the category becomes overwhelming, I may make a separate page for it. If this is the case, I may lock this page until further notice. You may request your tutorials to be locked for editing but to yourself and administrators. To do this please send a request by PM (Private Message) to myself (tienery) or any of the other administrators. Copyright Information The OpenFL logo and name are trademarks of OpenFL.org, copyright of Joshua Granick. This WIKI uses the logo and name for the purposes of recognition under fair use doctrine of the US legislation Copyright Act 1976, 17 U.S.C. § 107. Latest activity Category:Browse